Dream wedding
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Una historia desde el punto de vista de Haruna de la boda de endou y natsumi / inspirada en un doujinshi / espero les agrade pasen y lean.


**Saludos les traigo este fic de la boda de Natsumi visto desde un punto mio, amo a la pareja ,aunque uno de los personajes no me agrade, jamas le dijo no a un fic , espero les agrade a las fans de Inazuma seguro muchos quisimos saber como fue la boda de endou con Natsumi..**

* * *

><p><strong>Dream wedding<strong>

***º*º*º*º*º**

**-tiempo despues de la boda-**

-La boda de Natsumi fue tan bella_- hablaba haruna-_

-¿realmente crees eso?- _le preguntaba Tachimukai_-

-sí, me gustaría la mía fuera tan conmovedora como para llorar, como ella lo hizo-

-eso no lo dudes, será la mejor- _tomándola de la mano_-

-gracias, tachimukai- sonrojada un poco-

-aunque para todos fue la mejor boda creo Kazemaru no se sintió muy incómodo, que mal que se fuera-

-es entendible no lo crees….la persona que tanto has amado por 10 años se casa, eso ha de ser muy doloroso-

-es verdad, me alegra nuestro caso sea distinto-

-si-

* * *

><p><strong>- [Narración] - <strong>

En el cumpleaños de Natsumi, Endou le había pedido a la chica que se casara con él, ella fue tan feliz, después de tanto tiempo conociendo a Endou jamás creyó algo como eso pasaría, Endou le entrego una sortija colocándola en su dedo, Natsumi se conmovió tanto, su felicidad era tanta que no puedo evitar llorar un poco…

**Pov: Kazemaru.**

Así llego el día, tras un mes de preparar todos los arreglos la boda de Endou uno de mis preciados amigos se casaba con una de las ex -managers del equipo, era feliz por él, pero en el fondo realmente no quería estar ahí de pie mirando como la persona que ame alguna vez se casaba con alguien más…

-la boda es tan elegante jamás me imagine venir a algo así- _le hablaba Midorikawa a su amigo_-

-¿midorikawa?...solo eres tú- _sonando desanimado_-

-oye kazemaru, estas bien-

-sí, bien no puedo estar más aquí, debo irme-

-¿he?, vamos la boda apenas dará inicio-

-perdona, pero desde hace no mucho me siento mal, seguro es el cambio de horarios de Italia a Japón, me voy-

-espera, quieres que te lleve-

-no, no quiero arruinar tu día viendo la boda de ese par-

-no importa, tenemos más amigos que seguro se casara, deja yo te llevo-

-está bien, muchas gracias Midorikawa-

**Pov: Haruna.**

-pobre kazemaru-

-haruna, vamos a donde natsumi, vienes- _le hablaba Aki-_

-si claro, ya las sigo chicas-

**Pov: Natsumi.**

-aun no puedo creer esto esté pasando, incluso entre más pienso en que ha llegado este día aun creo es un sueño- _sentada frete a un espejo terminando de arreglarse_-

-vamos una novia no debería parecer tan triste- _le hablaba Daisuke que recién llegaba_-

-Daisuke-san, ¿Cuándo llego a Japón?- _sorprendida y acercarse a el-_

-me alegra mi nieto haya decidido tomarte como esposa, a pesar de todo no podía negarme a mi ver la boda de mi nieto y de la chica temeraria que eres Natsumi-

-realmente me sorprende pudiera venir, Daisuke-san-

-vivan felices natsumi, estoy seguro mamoru tomo la mejor decisión de su vida al elegirte como su esposa-

-daisuke-san gracias- _llorando un poco_-

-vamos no llores o tendrás que rehacer tu maquillaje cuando duces realmente hermosa, la más hermosa de las novias-

-natsumi, vamos, no llores, toma, seca esas lagrimas -hablaba aki-

-gracias kino-

-bien debo irme- _saliendo de ese lugar-_

-sí, gracias por venir, daisuke-san-

-yo estoy tan feliz por natsumi -_decía kino a fuyuka_

-sí, yo igual, pero soy feliz de haberle dicho a mamoru lo que sentía-

-¿Qué cosa?- _miraban sorprendidas natsumi y aki a fuyuka_-

-¿cuándo? , ¿Donde?- _preguntaban las otras dos chicas-_

-bueno eso, se lo dije ya hace mucho tiempo seguro ya no lo ha de recordar, después de que mis recuerdos volvieron tenía la sensación de que siempre estuvimos juntos, cuando estaba en el hospital, mamoru sonrió y dijo gracias por todo, eso fue todo-

-eso es tan de endou- _decía aki sonriendo-_

**Pov: Haruna.**

Mis amigas parecían muy animadas en especial natsumi que antes estaba llorando de felicidad, tal parece que a pesar de que aunque aki o fuyuka hubieran sentido a Natsumi no le importa más que su amistad, realmente me alegra sean felices, en especial Natsumi por el día de su boda, vaya luce tan linda con ese vestido blanco y su cabello atado en un medio chongo con caída, un velo muy hermoso, vaya es muy linda, incluso el jardín donde se casara con endou todo es muy bello…

tras esperar un poco natsumi termino de arreglar su maquillaje y la boda dio inicio , natsumi paso entre el pasillo lleno de rosas blancas hasta donde le esperaba endou, vaya seguro todos estaban felices por ellos , todos estaban en ese lugar habían dejado todo con tal de estar con endou, mi hermano y goenji fueron los padrinos de Endou y Kino y Fuyuka de natsumi , la boda fue muy hermosa por primera vez pude ver a endou como alguien muy serio y decidido a lo que haría seguro no estaba pensado como siempre, la boda fue genial tras el beso de ambos todos les aplaudieron a la feliz pareja vaya realmente se sentía el ambiente muy agradable, después de eso dio paso a la recepción todo fue tan elegante vaya me alegra otra de mis amigas sea feliz …

-haruna…estaba buscándote-

-perdóname tachimukai, se te dije estaríamos juntos pero fu donde natsumi, sucede algo-

-yo…simplemente deseo hablar contigo-

-¿así de qué?-

-bueno...nos conocemos ya de hace mucho tiempo y yo…quiero que seas mi novia, no quiero ir tan rápido pero me sentiría muy feliz si aceptaras estar conmigo toda nuestra vida-

-acaso…-

-chicos atrapen el ramo- gritaba natsumi-

Repentinamente esa voz me saco de mi sorpresa y al mirar a esa dirección el ramo callo directo a mí y lo atrape entre mis manos, aquel ramo de rosas y violetas había caído hacia mi parecía casualidad, me sentí apenada al saber que aún no había respondido…

-yo….acepto estar contigo tachimukai-

-que bien, soy muy feliz-

Como alguien que conozco diría, lo que bien empieza bien acaba, supongo que la felicidad de la boda de natsumi y ese ambiente lleno de felicidad contagio a algunas personas más, estaba feliz de que tachimukai me pidiera estar con él en un momento muy especial…estoy feliz de que dos de mis amigos se casaran deseo sean felices para siempre….

* * *

><p><strong>espero les gustara mucho <strong>_MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~_

**espera les gustara el fic **


End file.
